


Sweetener

by MargaretFrost



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Top Killua Zoldyck
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 12:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretFrost/pseuds/MargaretFrost
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Sweetener

*原作背景  
*警告：ABO,underag,OOC  
*分级：Mature

他们听邻居说，早些年的时候，外头的那棵苹果树每年都会开花，在秋季森冷的空气里抽芽吐丝，一拢拢缀在枝头，娇嫩绵密的花蕊裹进洁白花瓣，在风中欢欣嗡鸣，远远地瞧过去，好似一捧捧芬芳甘美的雪。“可惜，它已经老啦。”住在楼下的奶奶说，她带着自制的苹果酱敲开他们的房门，将沉甸甸的罐子塞进奇犽的手里，“不过你们来得正是时候，我前些日子看到枝头有些花苞了，说不定今年它又会开花。”

即便是不开花，它也是一棵漂亮的苹果树，枝桠交叉舒展，正长到卧室窗台的位置，枝桠上一簇簇丰厚绿叶，在风中温柔地颤动。奇犽站在它树荫下，他在等还在房间里磨磨蹭蹭的小杰。他们刚刚结束早上的训练，又累又饿，决定在周围的餐厅吃点什么。

秋天的正午的太阳携有夏季未尽的余韵，在此刻仍显毒辣。日光斑驳，金灿灿地融化在他的发丝间。一滴汗水从额前滚落，他鼻翼翕动，抬起眼睛望向卧室的窗户。

“搞什么啊……”他低声抱怨，终于忍不住朝窗户喊：“小杰！”

楼道里传来噔噔的脚步，一会儿，小杰从里面跑出来，他还没来得及穿上那件绿色的上衣外套，而是把它夹在胳膊下，他在奇犽面前停下了，轻轻喘气，脸颊上布满汗水与红晕。

“你在房间里干什么啊，出来得这么慢。”他看见小杰这个样子，心头的那一点恼火也烟云般散去了，只是嘴上数落几句。对方摸摸脑袋，朝他不好意思地笑。

“对了奇犽，你能帮我看看吗？”小杰说，手指了指颈脖后的某处，奇犽凑到他身后，顺着他手指的方向看去。在颈后那片原本光洁平坦肌肤兀自地鼓起一块，像是被什么恶毒的蚊虫叮咬过那样又红又肿，尽管在这样的天气里早已难寻蚊虫的踪影。他用手碰了碰，感觉那里在发烫。在他触摸那处时，小杰缩起脖子，身体一颤。

“会痒吗？”

“嗯，好痒啊。”小杰说，像是不堪其扰，伸手挠了又挠。“是被虫子咬了吧，”奇犽推测，“你最近去什么植被茂盛的地方了吗？”

小杰愁眉苦脸的，站在原地想了又想，“没有吧，”他不确定地说：“毕竟我一直都和奇犽在一起修行。”

风卷来远处一片云，太阳藏进云层后头，眨眼间天便阴下来，小杰将夹在胳膊底下的衣服取出来穿好，奇犽依旧凝视那处红肿，他时不时伸手抓挠那处，好似在驱赶不存在的蚊虫，很快就将它挠得更红。风刮来一阵又一阵，不知何处传来隐隐幽香。他抬头，只见枝桠间茵绿如海，苹果花小小的花苞如晨雾在日光中闪烁，隐匿在婆娑树影里。

那天晚上，比司琪来到他们的房间，甫一进门就吸吸鼻子，“味道不对。”她自言自语，目光在房间里逡巡，落到那扇敞开的窗户，在那里，苹果树枝繁叶茂，窸窣作响。“是苹果花吗……好像也不对。”她若有所思，将视线投向她的两个学生。她像是想起什么，轻轻抽一口气。“怎么了？”奇犽问，只见她面色凝重，走到他们身旁，将两人仔细打量。最后，她在小杰身边停下了。

“你的脖子怎么了？”她问，拨开小杰试图遮挡的手。她看见后颈的那片皮肤，此时，它甚至比白天看起来还要更红更肿，她的脸色一下子变了。

她将他们赶到沙发上，自己则在房间里焦虑地来回踱步。“你们知道这是什么吗？”她停下来，站在两人身前居高临下地问。

小杰坐在沙发上，双腿并拢，手规规矩矩地搁在膝盖上。他瞧着比司琪的脸色，讲话也变得小心翼翼地：“被虫咬的包？”

“笨蛋！”她伸手猛敲一下小杰的脑袋，他被敲得疼了，发出一声细微的呜咽。她看见小杰揉脑袋的可怜样子，一下就变得的心软了，她叹一口气，在他们身边的位置坐下。

“你的味道变得不一样了，小杰。”她说。奇犽突然意识到了这句话所代表的含义。他的心剧烈地跳动起来。他抬起头，对上比司琪眼睛。

“可是，在这个年纪？”

“嗯，虽然不常见，但也并非不会发生。”比司琪说，“毕竟我是个分化多年的alpha，我闻得出这是什么味道。”

她转而看向小杰，面露忧愁的神色。“你知道你要开始分化第二性别了吗，小杰？”她的语气忧心忡忡的。在他身侧，小杰摇晃的小腿停下了，奇犽将头转向他，只见那双眼睛轻轻睁大了，里面满是困惑。“这是不是意味着我会变成一个alpha，beta，或者是omega？”他问，继而又说：“那我应该会是个beta，因为米特阿姨也是。”

对此，比司琪未置可否。“不论结果如何，都得等我们明天去医院看看才能知道。”她说。她从沙发上站起来，并没有要接着授课的意思。“奇犽可以留下来自己练习，至于小杰，我需要你今晚好好休息。”

“什么——”他一下子从沙发上站起来，不敢置信地望着她。他冲比司琪急切地说，“我不需要休息，我可以接着修行！”

“不行，我不会让你在这种事上冒任何风险。”

“我的事情不重要！凯特他、”

“小杰，你再说一句蠢话，我会让你直接丧失资格。”她干脆地打断了他，声音非常严厉。“这事没得商量。”她不容置喙地说，她将门打开，用目光示意小杰出去。

“可是……”他固执地站在原处，他转头看向奇犽。他几乎是乞求般的捉住他的目光。

“奇犽？”

奇犽的心为这样的目光轻轻地揪了一下。他的手指在小杰看不见的地方陷入掌心。“小杰。”他说，他几乎不敢看小杰的眼睛，但他强迫自己继续说了下去。他的声音非常冷静。“我认为比司琪说得对。”

那双眼睛里的光闪烁一下，消失了。小杰垂下脑袋，一声不吭。他在用沉默做最后的抵抗。片刻，他的肩膀塌下来，他的步子迈得很快，几乎是跌跌撞撞的。他擦过奇犽僵硬的身子跑出去，没再看他一眼。

门在他们身后关上了。比司琪阖上门，朝他转过身，她探究的目光从他紧绷的肩膀蜻蜓点水般略过。

“他会知道的。”她最后说。

*

监视屏幕上波形起伏，护士站在一旁往纸上记录着什么，仪器嘀嗒作响，她按下结束键，对平躺在床上的小杰说：“好了。”

奇犽站在一旁，看着护士将连接在小杰身上的感应器揭开，他在床上足足接受了半小时的信息素检测，那些贴在身上的束缚终于消失，他如释重负地从床上坐起来。“你现在感觉如何”护士将记录本放在一边，凑过去观察小杰的后颈，在那里，皮肤呈现出一种灼烧般的瑰红色，已经隐约可见腺体的形状。她用手指小心触碰那片肌肤，坐在床边的小杰不自在的动了动，打了个冷颤。

“感觉有点奇怪……”小杰想了想，“就好像有什么活着的东西在皮肤下面，而且还很烫。”他说着，手指又忍不住地往脖子后面去，只是手还没伸出去，手腕就被另一只手牢牢捉住。

小杰将头转过去，看见奇犽正无言地望着自己。先前的那场冷战余韵仍在，他们四目相接，谁都没先说一句话。贴近手腕的热量消失了，奇犽松开手，又退到床尾的位置去。

护士放下正在核对的生命体征，目光在他们之间来回打量，似乎是觉得有趣，“你朋友这么做没错，腺体确实不能随便乱挠，把它抓破了的话可就麻烦了。”她说，对着光线观察体温计的水银柱，小杰抬起胳膊，乖乖地将递过来的体温计夹住。

她掏出电子表核对时间，“五分钟后我会过来取。”说完，她拿起记录本匆匆走出去。

等待的时间漫长而难以打发。比司琪和医生有别的话要说，或许是有关小杰的检查结果。偌大的留观病房里空荡荡的，只有仪器和空调运作时的嗡鸣。那处皮肤仍在连绵起伏的发痒，令小杰忍不住想要抓挠。但他想到奇犽，想到方才将他握住的那只手。搭在膝盖上的手动了动，他最终忍住这股抓挠的欲望，只是安静地，不起眼地发着抖，期翼不要被任何人，不要被奇犽注意到。

可是他和奇犽……他们已经有一整天没有说话了。小杰有些难过地想。他偷偷地抬起眼睛，奇犽就站在不远处，午后的花白日光将他团团裹住，让他看上去近乎透明，仿佛就要融化在闪烁的空气里。他将背靠在墙上，脸朝向那扇敞开的窗户，看上去心事重重。像是有所感应，他转过脑袋，一张雪白的脸上面无表情，蓝莹莹的眼睛无动于衷地看向他。

就像被这道目光刺了一下，小杰怔了怔，随即别过脸不去看他，很是慌乱的，又像在赌气。他一定还在生我的气，小杰想。他又后悔，又委屈。一会儿，他再次抬起头，仿佛下定某种决心。

“奇、”小杰刚发出一个音节，声音就被掐断了，就是在这时，他感受到股疼痛，蛰伏在后颈的肌肤下面，有什么锋利的东西往那处重重一剜，皮开肉绽般的疼起来。他的眼睛在这突如其来的阵痛中惊讶地睁大了，这阵痛来得太突然，他甚至来不及做出反应。他伸手探向后颈，发烫的皮肤表面依旧光滑无瑕，只有那块小小的，细嫩的腺体，伏在肌肤之下，扎根于血肉中抽芽生长。他轻轻地打了个寒战。

奇犽环在身前的手臂放下了，那张毫无表情的面具不见踪影。他匆匆朝小杰走来，将手紧张地覆上他的手腕。

“这里怎么了？”他轻声问。小杰没有立刻回答，他并不是那么脆弱的人，他年轻，不惧怕疼痛，更是有过比这更难熬的经历。或许是分化让他变得不太一样了，痛觉仿佛被放大了数倍，一切都变得难以忍受，他在奇犽的身体贴近时发出一声痛苦的抽吸。

“小杰？”

收拢的手指将他的手腕攥很紧，或许连奇犽自己都没有发觉。那双湿漉漉的圆眼睛垂下了，一会儿，那片嘴唇轻轻蠕动，发出极轻的喃喃：“那里有一点疼。”他说，仿佛羞于承认，但在说出的那一刻，他却如释重负地舒了口气。

奇犽没有说话，他眉头紧蹙，只是凑近去看。小杰能感觉到他的靠近，奇犽的鼻尖几乎贴上他的后颈，他的呼吸湿漉漉地熨在腺体上。他正在用凝细细观察，阳光正好照在他们身上，奇犽可以清晰看到伏在皮肤之下腺体的样子。他看得有些着迷了，心不知为何怦怦跳动，鬼使神差般的，他伸出手，将手指覆在小杰的后颈。小杰的身体僵了一下。

奇犽回过神。他看到自己放在腺体上的那只手，意识到自己刚刚做了什么。

“小、小杰。”他一下子变得慌乱了，连讲话都变得磕磕绊绊，“对不起，我不该、”他一边解释，一边要把手拿开。但他很快就说不出话来了，他的手没能从那里移开，因为小杰轻轻按在他的手背。那颗低垂的脑袋动了动，小杰转过脸看向他。

“奇犽，可以不把手拿开吗？”

奇犽愣了一下。但很快，他意识到这句话的含义。“你知不知道自己在说什么啊？”他的脸红了，他瞪向小杰，后者不甘示弱地迎上他的瞪视。

“我知道自己在说什么，”他的语气带着熟悉的任性，勇敢地直视奇犽的双眼：“我想要奇犽碰我的腺体。”他对自己的天真无知无觉，不知道自己说了怎么一番惊世骇俗的话，更不知道这番话在奇犽心里激起怎样连绵不绝的涟漪。他愣住了，瞳孔微微颤动，体内运作的某一部分仿佛失灵。

片刻，他才找回自己的声音。“……笨蛋。”他问，“你不知道腺体是不能随便让别人碰的吗？”

小狗般湿润的眼睛眨了眨，“可是，奇犽不是别人啊。”小杰很是不解地瞧着他，然后像是想到了什么，脸上罕见地流露出羞怯的神情，“而且，奇犽刚刚那么碰着我，腺体好像就不疼了。”

他一下子愣住了。慢慢地，他将脑袋别向一边去，手却没有移开。他举起的手腕隐隐颤抖，掌心泛起细细的汗，凉飕飕地贴在腺体上。

当他这么做的时候，小杰轻轻闭上眼睛。奇犽的手心就好像有魔力，渐渐地，腺体灼烧般的疼痛冷却下来，消弭在奔涌的血液里，取而代之的是另一种陌生的感觉，仿佛一小股电流从掌心涌进他的体内，充盈，酥麻，在血肉中横冲直撞，蔓延至四肢百骸。他被这样的晕眩击中了，双颊泛起情不自禁的红晕，体内的潮汐阵阵涌起。他往那具温暖的身体凑了凑，仰起脖子，喉结滑动。他忍不住战栗起来。

“奇犽……”他用发颤的声音说。

门外传来一串急促的脚步声，然后是门把手转动的脆响，他们皆是一惊，当小杰回过神，覆在脖子上的温度已经消失了。护士看着表匆匆推门进来。她当然不会知道之前发生了什么，只看到小杰泛红的脸颊和一双湿润的眼睛。

“脸怎么这么红？”护士自言自语，她取出小杰的体温计，对着阳光看了一眼，又摸了摸他的额头。“奇怪。”

但他确实是无可救药地发热了。小杰安静地坐在床边，任凭护士摆弄。他感受到从身边袭来的凝视，那道熟悉的目光长久的停留在他身上，他的背脊就要在这样的视线中融化，浑身发烫发软，比任何热病都要来势凶猛。他被轻易地击溃了。后颈的腺体在嗡鸣，食髓知味地舔砥那阵无可抑制的情欲。他发出一声轻不可闻地喘息，在羞愧与渴求地撕扯中闭上眼睛。

当晚，他甚至没有吃晚饭，就将自己锁进房间。

比司琪忧虑地看着那扇紧闭的门，面对青春期孩子的烦恼，她像任何一个家长那样束手无策。“你说，他是不是接受不了自己是个omega这件事啊。”

奇犽摇了摇头，他同比司琪一道地注视那扇门，他走过去，在门上敲了三下，“小杰，你真的不出来吃晚饭吗？”

他等了一会儿。门的那头没有任何声音，缄默就像一堵沉重的墙，将他们悄无声息地隔绝开来。“你不吃就算了，晚上可别抱怨肚子饿。”

说完这句话，奇犽便干脆地转身离开，比司琪被他的这一举动弄得不知所措，像是愣住了。她没料到他会如此轻易地放弃，她望望走远的奇犽，再看看那扇紧闭的门，当他几乎快走到楼梯口时，她的声音才远远的从后面追上来，“等等，等等！奇犽！”他在原处停下，看着她从后面追过来。

“就这样放着他不管可不行，”比司琪拉住他的手，他们在台阶上停下了，“分化期可是会很辛苦的，怎么能连晚饭都不吃。”她絮絮叨叨地说着，见他一副无动于衷地模样，突然就生气起来，“你们一个两个的——怎么能任性成这个样子，连奇犽你都不管管他。”她咬着牙，脚底在地面上重重一跺，“我这就把他从房间里揪出来。”她气势汹汹的，正打算转身，却被奇犽拦住了。

“干嘛。”她回头，语气凶巴巴的。

“不用，我晚点会过去找他的。”奇犽说。他的声音有些低，像是在竭力压抑着什么。他的面孔藏在阴影里，比司琪看不见他此时的表情。

他站在比她高一截的台阶上，舒展开的肩膀在朦胧光线中被模糊了界限，仿佛在一瞬间长大，可以支撑起坠落在上面，需要他肩负的任何事物。“你也知道他的脾气，现在去劝他，他也不会听的。”

短短的几句话安抚了她，她不再生气了。她渐渐平静下来。“你知道我也帮不上什么忙，在他的分化期，身为alpha的我爱莫能助，远离他就是我能给他的最大帮助。”

“照顾好他。”她柔声说。

比司琪看着他，黑夜沉重地落在那张肩膀上，望向走廊尽头的脸庞转过来。

“有我就够了。”而奇犽这样回答。

晚些时候，他结束今天的训练，回房间冲洗，换上干净的衣服。他来到厨房，在橱柜和流理台边徘徊，窗外是在风中晃动的树杈，星星是镶在枝头的一颗颗发亮的花苞，月亮就从摇曳的枝叶上空徐徐升起，滑过滴水的笼头，淌入石制水池，哗啦啦地碎了一地。

罐子里还剩下一点粥，他点燃灶台，用小火加热，他想起冰箱里还放着那瓶苹果酱，又切了一些面包。粥被慢慢地煮开了，食物恬淡的气味在空气中弥散开来，他把火关掉，用托盘把药和食物放在一起，朝小杰的房间走去。

锁不知什么时候从里面开了，奇犽很轻易地走进那间寂静的房间。门在身后阖上了，房间里黑魆魆的，窗外的月亮成了唯一的光源，在窗前投下珍珠般洁白的光。窗外，苹果树舒展柔韧的枝叶，乘风起舞。他的眼睛很快便适应黑暗，隔着一小段距离，他看见床上的裹成一团的黑影。

小杰将自己整个缩进被子里，奇犽将脚步放得很轻，他将托盘放在床头，挨着床沿坐下。被子里的人鼓鼓囊囊地动了动，打定主意要对走进来的任何人不理不睬。奇犽没有掀开他蒙在脑袋上的被子，他看向窗外，手撑在身侧，就好像在对另一个人说话。

“你就是这么为凯特努力的？不吃饭也不吃药？”

一会儿，被子里传来闷闷的声音：“……我只是想一个人呆着。”

“一个人呆着，真是个好主意。”他挖苦道，“那么，你一个人呆了这么久，也应该想明白了点什么吧？”小杰一动不动，只有呼吸时身体轻轻起伏，“你还真是笨得无可救药。”

“我就是啊！”蒙在脑袋上的被子突然被掀开，小杰坐起来，气喘吁吁地看着他，脸颊因为缺氧而布满红晕，那双没什么精神的眼睛却被升起的情绪点亮了，“就像奇犽说得那样，我就是笨蛋嘛！”

他的牙齿在下唇上，被咬得泛红，眼睛直直地看着奇犽，胸部沉沉起伏，像是在委屈，又像在生闷气。奇犽看着他，噗嗤地笑出声。他不知道自己在小杰眼里看起来是什么样子的。原先还在赌气的人望着他，突然就没了动静，呆呆地怔住了。他伸手点点那团紧皱的眉心。

“笨蛋。”

窗外，一阵阵花香幽灵般浮动，奇犽打开床头灯，将盖子揭开，小杰变得乖巧多了，他将脑袋凑过去，看见罐子里的东西，皱一皱鼻子。

“怎么是粥啊……”

奇犽面无表情地看了他一眼，他立刻不再抱怨，乖乖闭上嘴巴。奇犽坐在床边，看着小杰一口一口将粥喝完，粥还有些烫，喝到最后还在冒着热气，他喝完了，吐了吐被烫得发麻的舌头。奇犽将空碗接过来，把切好的面包递给他，小杰就着果酱吃了几口，将吃不下的放回盘子里。

他将餐具简单的收拾一下，放回水池，在返回的途中去浴室里拿一块浸湿的毛巾。他回到房间，小杰坐在床边上，赤裸的脚垂向地面，月光从他的脚趾一路而上，像是要将他整个人拉进月亮里。

他听到门那边的声音，抬头望过去。他的眼睛在看到奇犽时亮了亮。那双眼睛里还藏着别的东西，在奇犽的心口轻轻一扯。他的呼吸轻轻一滞。

他平复呼吸，朝小杰走去。“吃完了，再把药喝掉。”

这是一副嗅起来芬芳的药剂，医生说可以在分化时缓解痛苦，以及稳定在分化时暴躁的信息素。“能让你少受点苦，但主要还是得靠你自己熬过去。”医生说，目光落在他细幼的手腕上。“这么年轻的孩子。”他低声感慨。

它喝起来远没有闻起来那么甜美，小杰龇牙咧嘴地喝完了，将空瓶子放在床头柜上。他们并肩坐在床边，看着白纱窗帘波浪般起伏，花香隐隐地从掀起的窗帘里飘进来，窗台下，玫瑰花架正嘎吱作响。

“奇犽。”

他侧过脑袋，小杰正看着他，目光像是不曾从他的身上离开，手指轻轻碰到他的，凉凉的，一点点温度。“你可以……”他突然说不出话了，罕见地嚅嗫着，嘴巴张了张，只发出模糊不清的声音。

可能是心跳得太快了，奇犽变得有些慌乱，只有表情还在竭力维持镇定。他没听清小杰说的话。“你刚刚说什么？”

垂下的脑袋动了动，再抬起来的时候，目光又变得坚定。“我是说，奇犽可以不离开吗？”

奇犽的脑海里传来某种声音，理智正叫嚣着拒绝。不应该，也不应当在这种时候。但他看见那双眼睛，如此炙热，坦诚，他突然找不到任何能够拒绝的理由。

半晌，他听见自己的声音。“当然。”他看向他最好朋友，那双毫无遮拦的眼睛笔直地看进他，同时也将自己一并交付。“我会一直在你身边。”

奇犽从梦中醒来，大脑正混沌，迟缓地运作，天花板拓上淡淡的月色，落进摩挲摇曳的树影。身边有什么东西动了动。一具热乎乎的身体，正颤栗着，辗转反侧，喉咙里发出急促的喘息。奇犽突然意识到发生了什么，他的心剧烈地跳动起来。

“小杰？”奇犽轻声说。他坐起身，小心地揭开缠在小杰身上的被子，他一下子落在月亮里，月光落在他蜷缩的、颤抖的身体上，他的身体弓成一道弧，双腿难捱地摩挲，脚趾无助地陷入被单。他的脸滑入月亮朦胧的光圈，奇犽看见他布满红晕和汗水的脸颊，“你听得见我吗？”他又问了一遍。那双眼睛迷迷蒙蒙地睁开，小杰的嘴一张一合，虚弱地唤出他的名字：

“奇犽……”

他看上去就要在下一秒失去意识，眼皮又沉沉阖上，饱受情欲折磨的身体贴近奇犽僵硬的手臂。他的手抵在奇犽的心口。

“好难受。”小杰说，眼睛沉重地眨动，从那双迷离的眼睛里倒映出奇犽的面孔。“奇犽……碰碰我，碰碰我吧……”

他的呼吸变得又浅又急，情欲的浪潮一阵阵拍打他年幼的身体，药物缓解的作用微乎其微，他浑身滚烫，像是陷入无可救药的热病，意识似乎从他的体内流走，他甚至忘记自己是谁，又身在何处，脑海里只浮现一个名字。他一遍又一遍呢喃那个名字，仿佛一个溺水将死的人。

他被轻轻地抱住了。一只手抚上他的后颈，耳畔传来急促凌乱的呼吸，“没事了。”那个声音说，尽管他自己的声音也在发抖，却轻柔地将小杰安抚。摊开的掌心揉开他肩头的汗水，从滚烫的身体滑落，一路向下。他被握住了，掌心的茧裹住雏鸟般脆弱的顶端，他小声啜泣，浑身流汗，湿滑的身体被手臂按在怀里。

“很快就会好了。”他这样说。

那具身体随着他的动作颠簸，双腿无力地从他的腰间滑落，很快，便不再乱动了。奇犽的手指在那张翕合的后穴打转。他听到小杰如释重负的叹息。他们的身体赤裸而湿润，他将嘴唇贴在小杰的后颈，含着那片湿润的皮肤。新生的腺体是那样脆弱，他想象牙齿穿透薄薄的皮肤，他用犬齿摩挲红肿的腺体。但此刻，他并不是一个alpha。

我会永远保护你。他在心里想。他将犬齿从腺体上移开，继而爱怜地落下一吻。

小杰环住他低垂的颈脖，仰起头，贴上他的嘴唇。

窗帘像盛满风的船帆，窗外，苹果树沙沙响动，甘甜的花香像猛涨的潮水，汹涌地灌入沉没的船体。他们沉沉地坠入水中。

*

他在一阵惊悸中醒来，迷茫地转动干涩的眼睛。天已经亮了，花白的日光爬进房间的一角，小杰躺在床上，还没从昏睡后的晕眩中回过神。他感到累极了，又饿又渴，声带仿佛被重重撕扯过那般酸涩。他试着动了动四肢，发现前几日那种缠绕他的虚弱感不见了。

后颈的那片腺体不再疼了，安静的栖伏在皮肤之下。房间弥漫一股陌生的甘美气息，他听到房间里另一个人的呼吸，他转过头，朝那个方向看去。

奇犽坐在一动不动地坐在窗前，眼睛望向窗外，听到这边的响动，那张浸在白光里的脸转过来。

他们寂静，继而长久的凝视。

有什么东西已经悄然改变。

在他身后，窗外的苹果花一夜间全部盛开，花瓣像一片片洁白芬芳的的雪。不远处传来婉转啼鸣，白鸟振翅，花瓣跌落枝头。

END

时间线在蚂蚁篇


End file.
